Tora to Ryuu
by Nicegirl100
Summary: Me contaram uma vez que o único que consegue chegar perto do tigre é o dragão...será que isso funciona também para o gato?" Fic com OC NÃO É Hatori/Kyou nem Hatori/Kisa xD


_A neve banca caia em flocos dançando ao som da brisa gelada de inverno , de dentro da velha casa no cume da montanha , uma garotinha de orbes azulados e cabelos dourados que iam até um pouco abaixo de seus ombro sentava em frente a uma senhora idosa que estava ajoelhada, a pequenina não possuía mais que seis anos. A senhora vestia-se com um kimono tradicional japonês com os cabelos cinzentos amarrados em um coque._

_- O dragão é aquele que nasceu pra proteger. – a senhora começou a falar num tom sério , a garotinha apenas a fitava – Ele sempre deve guardar aquilo que lhe foi designado... não importa o que. E para que não haja desavenças...o dragão nunca poderá ter algum tipo de laço que não seja com o que ele deve proteger..entendeu , Natsune?_

_-Entendi..._

_E foi naquele momento que aquela que possuía o nome da canção do verão...emudecia numa noite de inverno._

**Tora to Ryuu** – The tiger and the dragon.

Chapter 1 - Hokkaido no Densetsu – Doubutsu no Tsumi 

_[Hokkaidos's legend – the animal's sin] _

-Há muito tempo atrás , no reino dos céus , muito tempo antes de Kami-sama chamar os animais para seu banquete que decidiria quem regeria qual mês lunar , sete animais muito amigos viviam felizes e em paz: o valente leão , a esperta raposa , o sombrio lobo , o deslumbrante cisne , a engenhosa serpente marinha , a sábia coruja e o honrado dragão. Por não serem deuses nem anjos , os animais eram proibidos de entrarem no salão nobre dos céus , mas esse fato não os incomoda , passavam todos os dias juntos brincando. Mas a serpente tinha muita inveja do dragão... enquanto o dragão podia voar e possuía patas dianteiras e traseiras , a serpente podia apenas nadar e se rastejar...apesar de ambos serem répteis....ela não achava justo e queria logo se livrar dele então, ela bolou um plano contra o dragão. Sabia-se que dentro do salão nobre , havia um baú de ametista que Kami-sama não deixara nunca ninguém abrir...era um baú que continha sete espíritos que nunca deveriam ser libertados. Num dia em que não havia ninguém no salão nobre pois todos haviam sido chamados por Kami-sama para uma reunião , a serpente disse ao dragão que Kami-sama havia lhe dito que aquele que conseguisse abrir o baú ametista , seria elevado a um nível divino e poderia participar das reuniões no salão nobre, a serpente achou que o dragão correria para o salão nobre para abrir o baú no mesmo instante mas , democrático como sempre,ele correu para junto de seus amigos e contou a eles a novidade e , juntos , os animais foram ao salão nobre...com exceção da serpente e da coruja , que havia ouvido a conversa que a serpente havia tido com o dragão.

Ao chegarem no salão nobre , foram direto ao baú e , com cada um usufruindo de sua própria capacidade , eles destruíram o fecho do baú e de lá de dentro , os sete espíritos saíram , eram os sete pecados capitais que espalharam-se pelo mundo dos homens. Enfurecido pela desobediência, Kami-sama expulsou os 5 animais do reino dos céus , transformando-os em humanos e colocando em cada um deles um dos espíritos que libertaram: para o valente leão , deu o orgulho , para a esperta raposa , deu a preguiça , para o sombrio lobo ,deu a ganância , para o deslumbrante cisne , deu a luxúria e para o honrado dragão , que fora pego como líder deu a Ira e condenou-o a ser eternamente um guardião.

A sábia coruja rapidamente falou com Kami-sama e explicou-lhe o golpe da serpente...mas a essa altura já era tarde demais...Kami-sama expulsou a serpente do reino dos céus e partiu sua língua em duas , para que nunca mais pudesse contar outra mentira , além de colocar-lhe a o espírito da inveja , transformando-a em um humano. Por fim , Kami-sama pediu a coruja que fosse ao reino dos homens e zelasse pelos outros animais com sua sabedoria , mas para que pudesse se transformar em humana , a coruja deveria ganhar um dos espíritos e assim o fez , conseguindo o espírito da gula. E foi assim que os sete pecados nasceram...

- Waaah! Pobres animais! Que história triste Shigure-san! – disse uma garota de longos cabelos castanhos e enormes orbes azuis. Seu nome era Honda Tohru , uma garotinha de colegial.

-Shigure , foi você quem escreveu? – quem perguntara era um garoto de cabelos cinzentos e olhos de um tom violeta .Esse era Sohma Yuki , o príncipe do colégio.

-Não foi não , Yuki. Recebi de um conhecido pelo correio ...trata-se de uma lenda da região de Hokkaido! – respondeu um rapaz que aparentava ser bem mais velho que os colegiais ali presentes. Possuía cabelos negros e orbes igualmente negros.

-Qual é o grande drama quanto a se tornar um guardião afinal? – um garoto de cabelos alaranjados e olhos num tom vermelho perguntou recostado na parede , seu nome era Sohma Kyou.

Shigure apenas sorriu com a pergunta de Kyou.

-Não é bom vocês irem pro colégio agora? – O mais velho respondeu com uma mão sobre o queixo – Está tarde , não está?

-Ahh! É verdade!! Estamos atrasados! – Tohru levantou-se e correu para pegar a pasta.

-Shigure , desde quando você se importa tanto com a escola? – o de cabelos cinzentos perguntou , Shigure não respondeu de imediato...segurava em sua mão o envelope de onde havia retirado a carta que leu para os Sohmas e a Honda , parecia preocupado.

-Shigure! Oy! Shigure! – Kyou balançava uma das mãos em frente ao rosto de Shigure a fim de acordá-lo, este , como se tivesse saído de um transe , se assustou.

-Ah! Ahahahaha...é que ....a Akito me mandou que ficasse de olho em vocês e assegurá-la que iriam à escola direitinho! – ele disse num tom nervoso , Yuki e Kyou se entreolharam confusos , mas esse olhar logo tornou-se um de raiva.

-Que é , nezumi?Vai encarar? – Kyou disse entre os dentes , Yuki não se alterou.

-Essa sua cara de idiota me enoja , baka neko... – Yuki respondeu virando o rosto , isso deixou Kyou com mais raiva ainda.

-REPETE ISSO SE FOR HOMEM , KONOYARO!! – o gato respondeu prestes a atacar o rato que já se preparava para atacar quando Tohru desceu.

-Sohma-san!Kyou-kun! Vamos! Estamos atrasados! – ela disse pondo os sapatos , os dois suspiraram e foram ao encontro dela , brigar naquele momento não iria adiantar muito.

-Pronto! Shigure-san , itekinasu! – Tohru disse com um aceno e saiu da casa com os Sohmas.

Shigure murmurou u "iterashai"quase inaudível , continuava a olhar para a carta.

"_Shigure-san_

_Devido às circunstâncias , será necessário que os "nossos seis" morem um tempo em sua casa. Akito-sama já está ciente. Espero que entenda._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Tsumino Getsunichi._

_P.S.: Já mandei-os para a escola onde Kyou-kun ,Yuki-kun , Hatsuharu-kun e Momiji-kun estudam."_

-Ai ai.... – Shigure suspirou jogando a cabeça para trás – hoje vai ser um daqueles dias....

**Densetsu –**lenda

**Doubutsu** – animal

**Tsumi - **pecado

**Kami-sama** – Deus

**Nezumi – **rato

**Baka** – idiota

**Neko – **gato

**Konoyaro **– seu maldito

**Itekimasu – **Eu vou indo!

**Iterashai **– vá com cuidado!


End file.
